kiss of fire
by Percyjacksonfan34
Summary: Savanah sun is the daghter of e has lived at cHB for many man years. she has a huuge crus on Leo Vadlez. she finds a Majic miror and must wild its power to save thew worls and finf true love
1. Chapter 1

_An: her is I mat back wid anoother srtoty. Soorys it was sooooooo shont:( I'm noot perfoct no one es ecept for Lin mauanuel miraonda! To ma fromer crew. U r ded to me! You no whate u dis! NI HATERZ JUST BE NICE! Now one too de story…._

I've goon too campe hat blood. Mac fathder is aploo god of music the sun and a bunch o othe suff.

Everone says im de moost beatifel gurl in da worlld. I diages:( I'm soooooooo ugly wid ma long plane blone hair and skiny bid with unpropational latge boobs and but. I have tan sskin with larg bleu eeyes. I'm soooo unly All the guys and gurls lone me! Et is so horbele:( I wash I wad norml

Ma moser was de moost mazing womanz evedr but she died when I waas fiv. Tgevn I was taklen in by ma evvil older suster. I ran way when I waz 10.. I was founede by som campesr who was out one a qeust I've lived her four siux yers. I loouve it here!

Dere is on boi I like have a tottal crush onl….. hisnam is… LEO VALDEZZZ!

He is soooooooo don to erth and cute. And…. SEXY! He aways ignord me. He mused think Im van or somthin. He prolly thinks I'm beayful. Im tooo hawt whi died the gods cures me lik dis:(

I was de campfir latte at nigt. I waz only there's eith ma cliserst frieds. They were Annabeth rachl and niicol. We'd rosted allows and are stuck colked hoot doogs. I was sittengs doen on a loge while ma frinds foasted malloros. I was alone sadly pondring the stayte of everyythin. I was lookin into da flame calmly wantching and seeinging the flme burn. I love fire it remingeds me of leor…

I was sitendg they're when a strang boi wlakred up to mee anf started speckingto mee.

"Take thdis" He sid he had plaae sking and dzrk blood red eeyes. He handed me a gmirror. It was oldns bronnse ans sliver wirh a gren gem on de bavk.

"Why" I said super dupper confudes

"I canotl" tell he said mysteroiuslhy before disapersing

'"Tkae the mirror/" the boy saied " you will neeyd it"

"WHHYY" I yelled but hes didant respneed.

Ma friendads walkred over to me.

" whats dat" Nico said. He is so emo and gay and soooooooooo coolo.

"It's a mirrors a stranfe boy just gavie it to e." I said consfusingedly " IDN Whuy"

"Be careful, it couold be uresed" anerbeth said. " U never folds may be round here at nite."

"I walked bavk to ma cahn and fel asleep. Al sths stuff ais kinfsa freianking me out"

I dremed about Leo aplaying with ifirre and meltiang down the mirrotr. I felt calm but scraed.

by the way ma nam is Savanah sun :)

_AN: Thansk for readsing so far! Pls leave NICE reviews. I'll review for reviewin stories/. Plaeas sujegest this stroy to otheders. I donalt want i to flpo like dodaw did. NO HATERZ. If you hate ma story yuo hate ME! Be nice just stay calm. Thanks for reding-NAT_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks for coming cback! I luv allll my lolal reders! U r de reson I right! To da haterz :( I HATE UUUU! No tganks to ma FORMER crem. You a bandined me!:(:( TAL TI ME TO MAK UUP! Anyway onto de stroyz…_

I waked ip to de sond off som larm clocc goin of. I was sooooiioo anoyrd, bye dem

"Shoot up" I yelled angly

" I stall luv u" heb yellowed back

"Why do everything luv me" I cry as I drugged me self oot of bad.i quacly put on makup. I dad a tellow eueshade loook with a tooooon of higlihter. I woor a pinkishy lip gloss. I pyr on a VHM dyi rop top. I weared gery demnin shots. I tok a loong scraf florals and use it as a belat. I gota larg floppy hat and wore with my doc mzwrintgs. I nlooked so curte. I checked ma makerup in de magijic miiror. My looked evan betrer dan in normlly does. I awited in m cabin a bit. I ssswe the sturants all cme an gose. I sudrenly pases out…..

I wked upp in a strange bleak deimaseins.

"You hadn de mirot of dreremas" A stanger bleakc figare saidf ominsly.

"What?" I asked condgfusedly

"You can mak wiahes ans conteol futre" he asid as i cried

"NOOOO" I screm i domt "Want to be specal"

"U r de onnnnnnnnereeeeeee!"

I WOK up bke inma cabn. Shocked and confused. I was. I cried

"Hey savanrah" Said some hto boys "GO uot wif meee!"

"NOOOOOO" ! yelaed. I had petty. What cxant i bes normal.

I ranad outa of the dabin. Afn i fell into the grous. I contaned crtin. Anothed guy asked me out. I scremlu reple3did. Then i saw Leo… I falt better evan from a far., he makes me fel al rglowt a nf warm anside. I lobe gim. Whya can he love me bakc. ::::(((((( AN: _it's crying se _then l looke in ma mairor agan and i saw him kassing me an i falrt better couls de miror shoe de futre like de myasterous fifgure saif. Istall don't wwenrt sde p[ower, i continued crying darklyu until i got up to gor to grrekfast. I falt better bnut still diresfed. Gobyre

_AN: thankd for redsing! Please tel fireds. I wikkl reivew frore freview follow?fav for Follow/ favce. Also Isdy,. School strts sonn. If you wnat nt rejoun ma crew you can pologixze for what u dad. Smae goes for you otherd too. I can't evena mentoin you bya name becase i hatttttte YUO!:( No har on dis story, thnks for reading Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: ONG! U cam bak! I loove ALLL ma readers… unless…. YOu R MEan. Or you are my fromer Cre! You can Makeup, but I no u won't.:( I ,may pos dis stroy on wattpsd so ill updat u nwhen or if dat happens. i f you have anry sugestionsTEL MEE! I looove engaed readrrs! ALso if u hav noothing niece to sya DON'T SAY ENYTHINAG:(_

_Now onto de story…_

I am siating at berakfast. The taer stans had drieds on ma face a anf made it look all pufrty and sade.I atr a brakrkfast of butre malk panckes wif fresh froot abs glowwy maple surup.

"Heys savaah" Rakel sais calmly as sh wlked urp to me "I herd abour whatd happerns"

"Ya im berter" I sqaid sighingly. I daint want to talke about de visons. I falt wierdly embaaressed. " You no how ia gert when all thewse p0eople wanna date me. I hat being the cetre of atencation."

in was stall holdien da mirir. It haunted me wif the reflections diferent dan trhe refaction. I felt creped out and hainted. Leo shoed uyp again in the mioror, hed lawyas calms ame down. I tok a bug sigh of rellic and finilly fealt ar pece.

The wind swirls arounds me. If i felt lik i wadf flyin. Do one els see mee fly? I wad confued but den i rleized i was in de dark works again.

"Dp you acept your'e powas" Ask a diferent fargure. This time i was on old woman wering an nold grety shawl

"NOOOOO!" I yalled im nort awanteing to be specil.

"U R soooooo powerfal. Y do u no t acetpe ikt?" She askred questioningly

"Bercause i wnt a normal lif": I said posiny

"You arn't normalk emabec d e power ule se worl" She yelled. ANGERLY  
I locked back on to de miror ansd se world swrilrded around me and ifell back do earth. I wad as de exact sam monent dat i disapered. I felt shocketh. But i coinld'nt let is showe. I don't want anryony to wrooy about me. So i just aced like everthing was fine.

It was an hour later an i was shooting targetes at at ther shotrang. I was hitteing all five tarets in de bullys eye when i saw leo walk bye.  
"He was taking to his friends anf i watchwed from a far unfrquited loove." i achted him messy with his mess fdark hare. His dark blkacke browns ryes sawollowd me wholw. If only he loved me. But not laike aecveryone elsoe. I wnated him to loce me fore me not lovbe me for ma loolks like all de boiis do. Im in ned of true love not just dumb bois thunking im hot. Life is so hard for does without flawx. I cont sword gfiting. Thinking about ma futre

_AN:Thxs for redaing. ! pls leave a reivew. Fogr m e! I always apreciatre CONTRTIVE cristizim. No haterz no jeloisy, if u mean u juellous. Ifg you want me to put dis on others sites tell mea! I'm willingf to reive w u story if you ask and redview mine  
:) My crew….. Stay away bif you don't want your tea sipilled aon insta….. Thx for readin-  
Nat :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: __U __**r **__bak for nother chapter! I am ofically up on wattpad. Ma account is percyjacksonfan_34! I may eva =n write szom no fnafic on there so sta tuded. Ma crew stall refused to talk so is till hat u! Please follow fave and review. I ned validation for ma writting. Just PLEASE I NEEEEED DIS!:(. Now on to de stroy._

It wad aster lanch and we were allll on brek. I set in de suan on a pikerenct planket. I was wathering Leo and hed friendns chilling. All i wanted was dfor hima to loove me love me :(. I wad siterning alone and den i seed somding stange was a se throw and darky. It wasd a….gost! Noone else could see et. butt i won't in de dimension.

"YOu 2wall go tode moon and gainf your lfull powa"

"Whi de moon?" I ased supringly and confuded.

"Ur de daugter of de sun, it ios tur naritave foil." the gosht sait spirityallty.

Then it diaperated fster den they apred. I was scaredy bu i cood avid de moon. When wous anyon go to a mon trap anywyas.

"Anconment al camper" Mr P yellaed in a agrvated toine " were going on a tap to de moon"

O(OOHHH NONOOOOOOO I thought pensivaly. De mon mains i wal gain de powes i don't wants.:(

"Dere are nhooooooo expections you Must goi on the trap" MR. F yealed

I almosrt criyed. I cuold't became spcail. I don't want it.

Rachel sawe me being sde an she walkd up to ma

": u all write:" she aksed conserned

"NOOOOOOO" I cried saddly as i explaned everything. I mad he promiscue not to teall anyone de theurth.\

"It's alrgiht" She aisd calmingly " Specail isn badd"

"But i don want specials"v I said cyinglly

It's gona bee alight she asiad calmily as sje toock me into a baer huge. I saw leoroy concerned into an he walked up to ma!

"Hei r u all right" he asked oh so sexly i wantred to kiasse him on da spote.

"I'm felling beter" (I said tring to beh noshalent.

"But i wad mondering, if you wanted to go in a dat on mars or da moon while we are on spavce" He said beatufully

"Yes!" I sad amzilngly as i lockeing into his amazing dark eyes dath cood show meh de ntrie woaild. I fealt loved and hapsy.

"We ned to goo pac for deh moon!" Rachel said excitgly. Aas i walked out to ma carbin i saw thres peopl getring kacked out of camp. I recoginized dem as Lars Lanna Andeliane. _AN: If u no who dhey are u true og. Former crew U DED TO ME!:(:(::( _dhen i excitly parcked up som of ma thinfgs. I have a spavce date!

_AN: Txh for reading dso frar! I love my readsare. I hare all ma haterz. U dum, so are you ma fromer crew;(! Again wattpad is uppp:) pls support me wall follow for follow and al d athat jazzz. Thx aghoan -Nat!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thxs fro readsing! DIs chapters is going to get exciting! I stall hate U Cha, I njo u tryed to mak up but U STIILLL INSULTED MEEE! Anywas pleasd rekvirew follow and fave:) Il return da favour. Pls sugest ides and share thus with oders noe on two they story…._

Today wasd da day of the trap to the mooon.! I wad scrared of de power i wood gan but i coud noot wat to go on a datwe! ! I was funishing parcking ma stuff. We where goin to da moon for too dais so i only had to pake a fewl outfats. Wew ere goin to saty at daq moon reserch dorms, we coould ony reant dem for 2 days.

"Hey savrah" Leo calked over sexily "U redy for are dat?"  
"U bet i am" i said sexiloy, as i shud,

"Gret, met lme in de rac room on de moon." he said ecxitedly as he walked way

I warched the orbs of hes beautful drak black eyes dat coulsd swalow da world. His drk blac hair theat couls contal the hole unvierse, including dis earth and our mon.

I broaded de rockership and we'll blatered off to spac. Et wad sooooooo coool to see thee eart dieaper and became smal. We laned oon da mon in a cople ours. The shining metroplus of moon caty wad there and was beautifiul. It was insode a girant buble od air so everyone could breath. Dhere was a wasland surondinmgn moon city. We landed on de ouside so we hade too put on spack suits and had to put dem on so we could berthe. We walkerd throw de gigantc door that lied to moon cityt carign oll of aour lugage.

"OMG!. I loooove thus archicture" Anerbeth swuealed we walkrd unto de cirty

We ran do our dorms baulding. We got a tri rom, i an wath Rackel and Anebeth. Lweo nico and percy are acorss de hali. I falt comfrented bi he s close prensce. I knew da mon munsters wouldnt attacks us. You knevr no whn dey mai show up. I unervpackl all ma stuff.

I goot redy for ma date. I kneded to lock my best. I but on a slam b;acl dres wif strpay read hels. I wor a a sliver necalxe. It was in da shjape og de sun. it reminds me oof ma deabeat good fader. I put on piank lip gloos ans yewlow i schadow. I keped ma hare doown. I was readys!

_AN: thansk do much for readings! I goot 50 viewsssssss! :) pls kep rving! I need valdation for m,a hard ahrdx work. MY CREW, U stall HATERZ. Spo our som ay cosplayers levign dreives. Dis es a good fac. Anyswya thansk for reang_Nat _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN:Shanks for reading dis far.! I um sooooooo hapy if you read ma srtoy i suport u. Rhanks to da revier who caled dis awseome! U r Awwesome! Ma crew….. Or ma fromer crew….. U stallo had not mad upo.:( school strats soons. You staill have tim. Anywsys pls revieerw foloow and fave4, ill so et bakc. Now un to da story….._

"Heye sarvanah," Leo saiod so sexily i cood kis ham right dere

"Hey leo" I said adorbly "Yu reday fro nour dat" I askerd

"Ya, Fillow me" he siad

We walkedf down de hallways ond out of da out the glimering balcx door. He tooke me don da mon sterts. The glamering futrrue ctiy was so cool and betigful. Togreter we wqlked to a large scentral park. The spac trees growing da moon fraout.

"Here" Lero said as he graspoed a frout off the rtree "Eat it, i herd dthey taste like elsiium"

I gratfully arecepted the friut tring to apreer sexy. I tastwed da frout and it tasted like love hope peace and alll dath is good in de if faelt meself charnging. I was tranforted through da tunrel of ligit. Iw as in the darke dimension. Fivthe blakc faigures stood in a cracle.

"You are the chosenren one!" the cretuer in de center with too dak gat hornes1

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"I ytelled angerlyt and dirstraught."I canrot bee!"

"You mus nowe onlyt u can detroy da grt evil thats larksin the darkness betwen da wrolds"

"U are ssosoooo sprecial" anothdrewr thang sayus supremly "you have trua power, but we ,must send yu arway now. On tre dais tim we wall conrtact u agoisan."

Surednly i wad barck on earth, or da moon i gues, no tim had paes i tryied to stop mysealf from cring. I dadn't show iet, i wnated to enjopy ma date.

"Had enyone evar told you that u are the moast eatiful girl in da worls" He asked sexily

"No" i said ltiyng. Thats the sart od thand onlty L:eo can getr awyaed with.

"Whell it don't matter how u look, i always eadmired u for who0 u r as a person"

"That is de kindest thang antone ever saids to me' I exclamed. This ies why i loooove him so much.

We walked a round da perak. It wad sooooooooooooooo rooomantac.!

I almost frogot dat io was to becamone de trueee power in aboret a day, love blineded me from teh unplesntrys of lif. It was lated a night when we goot back to moon droms. I fealled aslep wif loove in ma eyes. I hop dis can last.

_AN: THX FOR READING!~! To sraprot me pls wratoe redviews. I nedd thwem! Follow or fave to beh nice! NO HATE :( no fFROMEWR crew mwbers leavind reviewzs if u mena i madddd :(:(:9. Pls comue abak fro next chapter. I try too update very ofdtern. School ma change dat but pls just frollow so u get arlet, t5hz-Nat_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Son't havee mulch to saay toodayy.. Just DON'T MASS WIF MEEEEE. Srome od u no whats u dad. {That was ttooo ma fromer crew mabers}wifoutas futrther adous l;eats ger on to da stoerty._

It's was erly morn and troday we were goin on a moon kike. I just poot on a shiat and sharots, wewer going ot be wareinf moonsuits so we coolsd brewath while wa wlaked outside da city. The m0on is drnerous and we haver to be prepreded for anerthing. The moons munters are dagerious but are way below my skall levoual. I could dertoy dem in serconds but i was be col to fught monsters wif leasas gravity.

I left da droms at whats my clock saids was 815 erath tim. I got mam sword ans bow withf arrowsa dna gor readty yo fight. I ran through da caity. When i reched tha edage of the broder i ran througuht the dark gilmering glas great. Outsid toa moon city started floting. It wasz SOOOOOOO COOL! I coulsond stells anyone apreapt. We allm locked inderntal in da moon suits.

Sudfrtenly i seed a moon munters! I shorted wath my bow ands hist et. he racrated wif pain. He falled brack and i shrot ham agian. He rteuned to duast and onky left a graighntic horn from his haread. Ir was ma trophy so i tock it. We bcontainedued to fight munsters for a couple hours. We walkved barck into da city and brack to da doerms. We go to met selarten dea mon godress tonght

Tongiht i poit on a long oragne evening goown. It went al the wai to thwe folllr. It waz covering in sequns and gaud and amaixing neclin. I goot a larg neckle and earing. I put ma hait oup in a up do and died an orane cut crese makeup look. I fetr readys

We walked to moon hall. It wad a bualunding builkt when huqmns firtst selted on da moon in 1889. Selene diaed not alwasy live there but she loves their ocasinsally. We met in de abenquiet hall. Shwe wad saieting there ands we all wentr up and tealked to here brefore we were to eat dianer.

I walked aup to de goress. And speoke to her

"Great godeass may i be balessed with you're persneece" I said respecfully

"Thanks yous" She siad "I sed graste thanfs form u, u have muchs powers"

I wasd scrwqed buy de mentroon of powres but i iganored dem out of respect.

"Thanks you fro your'e blesling" I said ma head bowed as i wlaked past her. We ate agrate meal togrether. All da time being repsecful of selen. I've never been in dis much presenscts of a goddes. We ahd a granfe ol tim. When we walked back too da mon dromas i felat exhasted and thougth nof Leo.

"HY Savanha" he sqiad so sexzily."Lets be gf and bf"

"YUEAAASSSSSSSS!" I said oh so exicrtedly. "Thad es ma dream we do it"

Is falt all happy.

_AN: You red! Thx I nedd u for sucess of ma wrok. Pls Review follow and fav, I ll do aet bacxk. No Haterx. Nor Fromer crewsa Thsnaks bye Q! _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Her i ma bak wif chapoters eihts. I hop al of u lik it! Unless it's u IXXY :(. U Can HAT ME! NO HATERZ plas review! I NEEDDD UU&UUUUU! Now on to da story._

We waled vbak to thay mon droms. And theay were/… on fir1!

"O)HHHH NOOO!" I yalled " Whaere are we gonfg to go :("

"Et is alright" Mr.s F said "We cans get roms at da mon hostael" den the fire trucks aZrivesd as we lkeft. The hostek was dere.

"Oh not" i said suproised "Who will i room wath"?  
I new dat areanbeth and racheal wewre sleping togerther and nico was wath percy. That left….Leo

"Heys sravanah" He said anxieously "I think we ned to get a room togeter.

"Yea, i guees wee doo" i said nervously" It'll probly be a doubl;e bead room."

Wwe had no struff, it was al brunt and da fire., we walked up in to da room. It was….. A sangle bed!

"Oh no"Leoa said supreisingly "but ets alright, we can be plutonic,"

"Yeah plautrtonsic" i said clamly but secrielty noing dat i wasnted nto be reomantic oe moare rtongiht

It was late. I want into da brathreoom to get charnded. I was in my undies putring on ma shirit when… lEO BRUST THRIGHT THE DORO!

"OMG!1 im sooooo story" he sia dsterinssingly as he ran out and closed tha dro.

"It's really fin" i said clamsing "i mean wereb basticlkly jast frinsds. Strruff lik dis hapens"

"Yeah stuff lik das harpens" he siad. "Now img oing to go changfe in da bratheoom, don't com on" He asid laugltinhgly

I groyt in da bed and looked at da celing. I was looking frwowad to shrwareing a bead with lepo. It would almost be lik were datring. Leo crame out. He was shitless with his abs smakling in da lights. He got into da bred waf me. It faqlt sooooo cool. We slepot nott facring each other. Is ai draqfted off to slep w3e rolled togreter asnd cudred. I falt lsoooooo adroble. Then iwad asleep. I ghas a mostly pleasent dream. Untal,,, my powers shrows up and ci kaslled everyone wsho caqres aboot me. I waoke up screming

"Whats wrong?" leo asked crocerned

"Im harving nigwmares" i saifdd scraded

"Here i'll hap u clam down" he said sa he pulled m,e anto a cudred until we broth went so slep.

_AN: Dosnt av mulch to say. Thanjs for reading/ fpase shre wif oters ill beh relly hapy. Plas reiew but be niece thx for reading bye_Nat_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: WE GOOT 100 readsa! THANMKS SO MUUCCCHHH! Nex can wes getr 10 revidews! ! It wood men so to mea id u were two review. :) thansk to da preson who faved dis story! ! Now leats get to et._

I wokeds early, bregore Lero woke up. Hes was stall cudling with mee evean in hes slepp. I stayed their clamly and breathed while he hald me. I start they're realaxing in hes rams for ten minutes

"Yo9u'r awalke sleepy had" He said as he wokes utrp.

"One tro talke" I said lughing "I woke up fiorst

He leane d en like he wad apbrot to kiss. Mee. he stroped. I felt siad but i want houir first kis to be totllay roomanyic.

We left the rom. Daz hostel had ocmplelty brunt down. :(. We quackly loadeds up on to da rocerket shaip. The flarot back so eaths was vray uneventfal. Thre entire tim i toldf ma friens aboot evething from last nigh. I9 can't weight fro our erath date!

When we larnded brack ant camp hlaf blod. We unpracked oall our struff. Wer has da raost of dsa day ofr.

Da mroment i staoped off tha shap an i sudrnlly started fliging. I was gainging ma powrs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I byaled.

I was in the dark relm. Dehre were manny dark clarked farues.

"YO(U are da chrosen one" THGE mani figture with larg hrons was said knownly.

"YOu shalle strip da peeps from mras from traken rover da earth." anrother cretue this on an loed wroman in a cloak said wif powr,

"You know can flyy, mind red and dro magic. " one thang sriad consfudly

"Ehyy meee? I asklred dis is amistake"

"You mrust tall no one" anthoer creatur siad " you nawere packd for as reasdn."

Den i wad brakc on earth no one noticed anyrythang. I quicllly hured back to nma cacban and tokk a break. Dere were too man preople. Aplallo had troo man kades.

I decided two snak into da hecrate crabin. None of hear kads curwnalty go too cramp right noow.

I snook an there. I tried to make a bed hover. I waz unrabled too levertate it. I cood laft a pilllow dat was on it, it triy da mind reding later. Then i decided to…. FLY and i could! I satr on da light and challed. I new i nedded to tall someone. Bu whpo. Maybe ma crew _AN: NOOOO NROT byou # I hat3e4 UUUUUUU! _Oi cans strust dem wif da worlsds. I pronded dis as i start on tha cellinfg. I got brack pouts off da csabin and i made plans tro tall dems soon. Thery doe need to kneow right. Thay doooooo!

_AN: THnaks sooooooo much rof reafing! PLS REVIEW! I nnnedd uuuuu! No crew mena croments. You mean ;(. Fave ands fllow fro more. Thanks anyrywyas_Nat!_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: srooy chapers migh noot come out as offen. I jurt strated schol again sro i mray not be able to update everyday agan.:(\\. Ill gret a schedual d_at_s. Sssoup sorry ben mi a. School harpends. Honesty i froget bout dis lol. I stalll HATE u ma fromers crews now on to da storu. I wall avontivue dis moar. Don't wrooy. Ill kep atre it i jast ned to get into a prattenr_

Iwalkeds oout of da hercerte carbin. Luckilly anreabeth nico and rachel were jaskt around da bend.

"Com her guys" I yaleds excitly "u ned to s33 dis" dhen i rans intt o tha cabin with ma true friends in toe.

I shot ta maragic out of ma hands and craused da lmp to levertate.

"OMG u harve preowrs" Rcahel yealled " dats sooooooon crool"

"Ya" I greed smally "buts it means dat i m da special on to swauve the wrold.

" I gues ure right" She siad sorrily " Ur'e lif is two exicitng"

I shrowed everon the maggic. Weall your grong to hrave to save se wrold one dai.

I seed vasions! The cramp oin fir wif mounster from daaa mooooooon! There was a threed hreaded dooge name fluffyer. Dered were good uncorns fiaoughting the dbrad unciroens. The worlold baomcem da MOOOON!

I prased ouut agin and wooke up in da nurses tent/ the winfd was blowihgn over me claming me. I flet better but i wad stall sccarded:(/. Then…. Leo walked in the dooors.

"NaSavanah, " He siad sexlyb and soooo beautifullyn " I loorve yoouu, i can't't looose you, pls let me halp uuuu" he eclaimed with a look aof peaor tearoir and faeir and sraedness in his eyes. I wanted sto do everyhing, but i has toooo kep ham safe from de impredning arm of moon monsteras!

" I don't want to huart you," I said spitfully "My powers the nu on3s they cood kill you, or de imprending moon muonster attrack."

"I don't' care illl sarifice everythinakgs for llooove!" he declasred heart breakerly i had to let hiam go

"We nede to break up" I yallled cryingnily " At least until i can figure weverything outt"

"Fine then" He yelled sucudivally as he stomerwd off

I burst down in taers. :( I loosr de l9ove of my lif because da special took haim away from me. My trears grew a flower and it made meeee doooooooo sadddddd! I was left lone wahen a teall dark and proobablly handson,em felloowe waked trhough the door. I could bearly make out anythinf execpt for his peacring blue ordbs that saw into ma soul.

"You can be better" GHe said clamly "But wes alls can"

He started to walk out de adoor,

"Wait" I yalled lovesruck again "Who r u!?/?"

"I am your desterny Savasnah sun!" he healleted as he ran out the door.

Thena there was i heartbroken ans f aloone.

_AN: What you tanhnk. Dis chapter makaes me sasddd ::::(((. Pls suggest ideas alndns lesve reviews. NOMN TROLLLS OR HATERSAA! NO FROMER CREWWWWWWW if you wanst to help mt pls comment blow. Thansk fro readinfg, ill nupdate more often- NAT_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Im brakc wif another update! Sorry tro ma techers dat im wrintg ds when i haave free tim in class. Luckikly i fround a friend named melalissa! We may cloerate on a strory laters. She don't hav any accront yet but she really likes musicals in aqnd is cool. We'lll seeee….. Iilll alwert you if more. SEE IZZZZY! I DID replace u:) also I GOT A HATERZZZZZZ You MEANNS BECRAUSE YOU JELLOUS! U WALL LOSE SUBCRIBERSSS~! U BAD PERSn now lets ger onto the story…_

I was silll in da hopital bed when dis chapter happens. I was lying dhere all slepping. I has still thinking abouuort the main with da peicing blue orbs. For the first tim in my life i fourns myself laustinf overe somemone odether than leo. His muysteroius shadow sealf and his amazing blue eyes. I imedilty found myself in llloooooooove!

"OMG are u all right" Anerbella aksekd scaredly "I'm sooo sorry i dadn't know dat u're magic was so dangros."

"That why i waswd always afraid" i said fearly " i has to brek up wif leo"

"WHHHYYY" Anabeel yelled " U lloovoe him"

"Butr i can huart him" I said depressingly.

I bust down cringt in the hoptals beed. I sew the piercing bleu eyes outsid da bulaitng through the glasses. I falt clamer but stall sadd :( _AN:SEE is this tory stupid huh? _ The is waere the ords and theys see into ma souul! I fee;l in l;oooove!

A few ours latter i got ooout of da hopstals. I throught i saw dat gui wift da eyes. I want ham soooooooo baddds :).I decried to practer mya magcia moer. I went to da hercate wagon agian and i parcticed leveretiation. I made da bed float finnally. I falt sooooo super cool.

I wanrted to lock nice fro diner, i want back to my cabins and put on a bright yallow ctop wif a heart and blacke beall borttom bants wif stips. I put onn a chrokers and some eatingds. I put ma hair into too spack buns. I did kirna bigh eyes makup and i kinda falt like a egurl. !

I went to daininer. I swee leo wan't there. I felt bad abort our brekup-. I think wes both loove eachoder but i wasd tooo dangrous :9. I got buttere milk biscuts anf chikenr staps. It was verresy tastky.! I seed a gril, she was new, she was staring at meee. Whao was she i wondersd? But i didn'rt adk since i was having fin wif ma squads Loil! I challed and atrr. I felat powerfual and wek =. Im dsaid and dying insid.

_AN: What u thunk! nPls no menaisss! Yea im talkign boutr u guest. :( u meannnnnn. I don't like you u are low personf… if u ar e niece. I'll folow faqve reiwvew whatever u wannt. Messge me ifa u ned to tsalk! PLs suggest ideals! Also… CHA ….. IZY… DREW…. U R Hotribblable! U bull me in school. U tsald eppeople about dis and now they men tooo is dis urte revanfge? Next wall u talk abourt my tiktok. Im puablix shamiing u now. Talbles turned….. Anyways thx fro reading dis far. Bye-Nat_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Hetr we r bac wif chaptr 11! Melissa may bee strating an count on here! I'll updat u when/ ef dat hapreons! NO MENS! NO ONE LIKES U IF YOU PUL ODETHERS DOWN FOR UTRE OWN JOYMENT! But if u harve sugest…. PLS DMOOO! DNI if you meannnn! Now lets gets on too da story._

It waz latr thats evening. I was all reday harnged into my sileky nitegown. It was a ligt baby pank wif flowes imbroidered oon it. I put ma hare up into a updoo. I felt sooooo cool and sexily. Is nuck inro da haecate cabin. I nedd space right noow. _AN: HAHAHA geyt it she went to spac loloolol! _I felt lik a super sexy lasdy from all dose musdicals. I wa in dA EHCATE CABIN wad expmty and i chailled. I was all quiet whn…. The dark fighure came out from behind me he coveremd ma mouth wif a far and i goot woozy and passed out….

The next day….

I wkaed up in a drak rooom. The dark figure wsa staingi over mme.

"I love u " i yelled my voce falled wif loves " Why am i her"

"We know yuour maige." he said darkily " "Im from da shadow relm. We ned you do defeat the mon munster"

"Why diad you tka me": I said "I copuld have gon if you jsut asked"

"It was the only way" "You csan leave if u ned too.

" I don't want to" I exlamed "I loooooove you"

I pulllled himinto my arms. He kaiised me pasionatly. I felt my hear fluyatters and we went down on to d did it.

"Oh leo i yelled as i sexed

"Who's loes he asked stomring off. Dem i was alll alone and broken herated. I cried burt hie didn't come. I wsa all alone. The starw on the flopored was lik my brokern heart., complelty aboundeon. All i could think ooof was loe. Why did oi leave him. He was perfect? I tried to leve but the door was loooked. I was scared and alone…..:(

_AN;Thankss dor readingf. This story is really stariting to heat yuuppp! Mellisa creted and accoutnt. Hamilfan4life i believe, she is soo cool and s supprotive. Shoutsout to hger! She told me shes working on an HP fic so check it ouut once it exists. Also DON'T' BE DUMB AND GO TO QAREA 51 they will shoot u. Thats it for psa since thew storm is tom. My crew….. GO TO AREA 51! I DON'T LIK U ANYMORE THXS FOR REWADIN-NAT_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: hhhay everyone! Im baskc again wif chapter 12! Mellisa started her fic, it's called our love will last for froever. It's SOOOOOOOO FOOOOD! Find it at da ccouint hamilfanforlife. Now izzy i no whats u dids. I WON"T let u get ways wif it. Pls follow fave folloow and review. Share dis wif your friensd or add to ansy communties u see fit. Now on to dat sjtory_

I was sso alone and scared in dis dark damp depressign rrooom.

"Let me out" I yelled sceraed

Den i saw a windo in da cromer of da room. I ran ttoo it wif all da last of hope. It was open! I quickly runned out ands made my way to a darkedn stree. I was al one but i wasz free. Then i saw a car driving by so i raann. What if it was froms da dark figure. I needed to find ma ways bakcs ato campo half lbood or at least my hmes. I keppt ranning.. It was a rounds midnight. I saw tha mooons ands i reembamered ma daqte wif leo a;nd our true looove, i missss hims soooooo much. My heartreds brokeds and i broked downes into teers. Then i relized wherre i was….. I wasx closse to ma childer hood hom. I new where it wasz soo i ran to it.

My horibble avusive sidter was slpeeping.i snuck into da houses throughds ma backs window. I knew ma frineds phone numbers so i decided to clall anabeth. Before i could i preassed out frome exhastuen. I was asllep on da floor for almost 12 hjours. When i awake i pancis and quickly ran to da phone.

" POlease help me" I siad depraltyu into da phone. "OI've been kidadpted. Im in my childhood home"

"Whast" I heanred anabeth home

"Savarandh" My sister yelled

"I've gooota runsi said" as i drp[opped the phone. I ran all da way out of da house. Io ran down dq a street. It wasd midday now buts da streets were mostly emptery then i saw the dartks figure running after me. He tackled my too da gerouis! I pasded out and woake up in da same room agian. The dark figurte was stanging over me. It was… Leo!

_AN: Omg kda tiwast! Also… i know what u dids izzy. I fpound your fic. WTF u are soooooo bads at wirtghuitng! Me;llisa agres. Why would u ever wright a dumnbs sroty and rip off da title forem hadestown NOOOO. U didn't uses becuasre u no ma fansas would come after uuuuuu. Pls foloowe and fave me. I wants more vladaiton. Reiviews ar soooooo apreiceated. Unlsess u r means. Menas r bad peple. Thx fro redaing by-nmat _


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: soooo… i've been getring some haterz….. YES ENIGLISH IS MA FIRST LANGUAGE! NO IM NOOOT SIX! U all means and is bets ma fromer crew piut u up to this! So cha dis is an warinfg… on a prositive notte, at lest im gettring \reviews. Pls share dis stroy wif all ur frineds. I craves valdaitons. Pls adds dis to sommintues. I wanst exposerue. _

_Pls suggest ideos ar chat inpms! Thx for reding- nat_

I was alone in the darkined rome afain. It was silently quiet. And the darkness swallowed me hole. I was loudley silencly cryings. I saww his pircings blues eye in the drakiness of da room.

"Why ams i haere. Whsys did you liye" i yellsed confusingly anfgered

" i knosw about you. He nsaids, the w orlsd wiall endsd if you don't halps me!

"Is it da moon mounsters" I alsed scaredly

"Yesss" he said slithereingly lik a snakes. " they wills invad and the armys needs you're help"

"What rmy" i asked sooo crondfuesd tha i might pas ouut.

"The army against da moon. We've hades our eyes on uuuu!" He yelled.

"What muast i doo" I said dicingly

"You musst….." he starteds spaeking untal…. Dhey brokes downs da droe.!

They shot a bow at drak leo and he passed oout.

"Noooooooo" I yeled sadly " He was teelijgn me da truths."

"He was lie" Annabeths said anrgy "He wasds a tratiour. He stoled the magics mirror that you wonds he wnqas to ruins da wrold"

"Noooo he would never" i yell with tears stremming dowwns ma fac. "We was in l;love!"

The draggeds med backs to camps. I was criting in da vna but i knew dhay would taki leos back dhere to. My hearts was brokwens. I cried ands falet alones. I HARE anabeth now.

I wnets t;o ma cabins. I saw rahels there whirhe we.

"I'm on you're side!" She whsiperd "Leos toasld me whats goign to happens. We need tor train. Or the woels could end"

"Lets gets to it" i said spicily. Rachel had recently gainsed hers magaic poweres last night. We trianeds aloot. We broth knew we hads to savuve leos. All wes coulds do was spendss dfhouirs praciticing . we splrayed anf sacrificed to hecates.. We hid in her cabins and evends skippsed dinner. We hid since we knewe ananbeth woiuld go locking for us. Byut no alls we gor to doo was save leos!

_AN: thx for readisngd! The meains coments stall msekes me sad :(. I HAT U CHA IT'S YOUR FALUET IZZY STARTED WRIGHTING. HE SAID SOOO IN HIAS NOTES  
! if you have anys suggestions. TELL ME pls, fololow faver review anf more. Ill do it bakc! Ims sooooo happpy to supraot those whos support me! Im sooo happy u readsd all da way here. My viweres drops off allloooot between chapters/ i anly dfot 2 views on mq lasst chaptsers :( naytwyas thx fro reading- Nat_


	15. Chapter 15

_An: thx for coming back. Nopoo!1 i don't ned helop but thx fors da concern.:) i reallsy hop yous enjoyed this chapters! Shout outs to Mellissa. U r mazzing! If you like dis storys pls fave and s follows! PLSe review.!m Izzy, i cansts beliv whast u dad111111 lets get to da story!_

It wad midgnight. The whole mon was showing througth the drakiness. We rans to a secrets stop in da woods. Dherers was a fews others theri!1

"We ned to sucave leoa or da entire world will eands." rachel yaled agresivley "Savanhah hear dis da ways in. she is da chosseren ones awif da miagics!"

"Yes, i have the majic. And leoas hearts i loces hhim" i said every inch of ma beignd feilling with pride. Then i demonstateds ma magics by leviertiang one tre off da grounsd. Itrs rots flaied but i planeted it sagins. The three wasd fin. We begain to statergize. One od uuss new whwera leao was bing held. We made plansas to stoem the jail and srescuse him. The plan was set dro two hours from now. Ds rnaks of the revoultion inclueded: me (duh) rachesl, sleina binnaca piper, and amanda _AN: Shes bassd on u melasia! _We were da smalles group dat would stansd up and suave the worlsd when evertnyone blivied it waz fine. I was pracidcing flying ans locks uponening. At da breks of dauwn i changed into a camous shrots so i would blens in wif a black lonfg sleve shirt. I got redsy to flyyy. I soared aintos da sky s as the sun rose just lik da oprertunities of our livs afters we saved da wrold from da mooon monsters.

I laned at da prosons. I felt so hroble for all thos who wewres kept dhere for no reasonds but triyng to save da worlds jusrt like ma leos. I quuiclkys fousnd leos cells and i unlcoedk da dorr.

"Come withs mee," i said s pledingly " we havnert got tim" i

I grabeds his ahnds as we started to flyg ups unto da ski! While midair he pulled mee closr. He grabs me in a ftight emberace and we kissweds.! It flet lik theres was fireworks exploiedning behind me. I sasw annabeth froms da grounbd and i new we had to leave cramp. We rushed ot da exit but people fried arrows at us. One gazed leos lag and he started falling. Luckly we mad sit to da exact in time! We stummbleds to sda grounds and wewere in da middles of da swoods. I can't' belicve life srometimes, All we had was ma walk talkie, sitll in chanele wif da frvolutions. And my magics mirror. No maps no wsya af learninrgs whereb were we1!

"Hellow is anyone dhere" I said depsartly intos the walkse talksie

"We are" Amadnsa staid silliy calmisly " we saw what heapends and our on out way but wii need u to tall uss wherere u r"

"WE don't knnnooopoow" leo said crying thorugh da pian

"W'ell track da singnals. Stays where u r"

We where lost in da woods… so romantics! !

_AN: Thx sooooo muchs for recing. All ylall is whys i right! Izzy u sucx!i stilll am NOT overs when you betryed me and vbrought along you're frirnds from me! Al lest ma fanfic does betrer dan yours hahahahab sweet vengcence. Litrlrty no on cared enought to reivews i. Or cooments since u lik AO3. why do dude? Pls follow fave for more. Or pm me to suggest fics i shoauld readss! I loooooove readinfgs and i would lik sugestions!1 review but BE NICE Meanies go to hell. Anywyas tx fro reasding your fav author- nat _


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: YOYo im bakcs agaiins! No thx to da haterszzzz who puts me down. Or u izzy. U ar a horible aperson! Pls keept reding. Almosnt no one dores. :( if you havs anything to say leve a reivew! _

I wasx aloone in da woods wif leos. His laegs was bledding like it had ben rapped off.! It wasssn't but we had to leve darrow in or he woulds di! We were awiting. He coulds dies wiften da tim it woulsd tak fro da other revluontaries to rechs us.

"I knew i coulds die" Leo said wif hereadtbreak in his eyes

"U cans mak it's theourght" i said as i wept over whats cousld be da vcroperse of ma bf.

He pulleds me closre wif this orbs spaering in da sun. i felts da herats beet and his wrams lips genltsy toruched mon and i fel t trualty in piulleds my dheirt off and we….. HAD SEXX! He pulled me closer adn it wassss soooo romantic! Aftersword we frenfhed. He is soooooooo HOAWT! I l;ocves him. We layeds dowb in da grasds toghetr.

"You evers thidnk aboust when you;l die" Leo askefd intertospectily

"No, i no ills diesad when im young dsats da demergod lif" i said haply

"I gusee i kno dhat, but this woants be ma las dvaenture write" he said sadly

"You defeateds ovldermort, u cans helap med deaft the moon mounster. We cans sav the world" i roareds.

The suns sprakeds fdowns aon his orbs and i felts aso deaply in love. Da godas s wants us to be dogther. Athnea ahas smiled ons ouur loooove! The moons ahs alwys scraed me but oi know it tis ma desterny! I must dweafret da mosunters evenxs if i dies tringy! It tis ma deistny

":I muast sauve dis worlsd" IU yelled full of invigrostion ai nevear falt befroe., i ams too baeh special. I lokec in da miroor i got thiose days agor at da crampfire. I sawed da moon explodien wif tha mounster., i new it wqas true. Alls of et.

The fellaoe revoaultioantires were here now. Were all goot in there hoot air baloon. We saidleds off.

"It tis your deasntnjey Natalie" Amanda saqids " You ar da one"

"I know i saisd my eyres faull of tesars "tis ma desrterny as it was and it chall be. Where shals we go"

"I no a PLAC" AMADNAS said "I went dhere lass sumer. It's ssoooo cool andss we ned allieds or da wrolds will enas and it wials be das faludt of da incgonart," she saisds soallemlys

_AN:thx soooooo muchs fro ereadings! Izzy i stals hatses u since i knew u rwad all osf ma authsders nirdes! If you havs ang suggedstiona ttell me! Noi HATERZ NO FROMERS CREW MANEBERS yu all are htroible and measn erople. Pld fave and floow. I neeed some vlasditions from alllll ma efroet ferom wrighting ndis! Thx mewllisa fro your help love u fro reasdding- nat! _


	17. Chapter 17

_AN:Soory I'vn'e updates in looomg tim. Turns out AP classes r tim consuming. Who knew. I did kindas mak up wif izzy cha and drew, but dhey ned to stay ooout of my fanfics. Anysways, I plans on wrigthing moer so lets finnly gtets to it._

I has excepted my desteny. I would be da savor of da erth and save us from da moon musters. I was nex to a naked Lepos. We has just had sex in da woordls. I felst sooo dirty and naughty ;).

"GeT in gus" Amandsa yealled as she lowered from a copter " and puts on a shart juseus"

We getherd our stuffs and quisly got intos da copters  
"Where are we going" I asked exitdly As i watcheds the woods diapers beehind ma trees.

"Camp juipter, it's lik chb but rooman, we need alls da geodessl halp wes can get"

I was so excited, I wasx goin to be a hero, even if is Didn't want it orginally I has acccpeted ma fat!

Leo pulls me to the side.

"We cannot lets the mooon musnter win, heres da sword of moon rocks" I tokos da sweord. I felts da powers of Selene through ma body. I helported and wazd flyings. I flets like a good not a deimis god. I heard da vrocie of Hecates

"I ams your true moder, u r a true goD! You can need to savue da world wif your sun magic angainst da moons fighters"

"OMG" I yalleds as I prassed out and was day drems. I seed da worlds and all of i was a trtues everhing. I knew what wee needed from da jouptiar campers. I saw the worlds dea sky spac. I ghaiend all ma skills i was not aonly a god i waz GOD! I ws all powereful. My eys became color charnge. I coulsds hav ben scared but I wazn;t i nfelt calms and pecful.

"OMG, uR a goD" Amanda yells "Dis iss soooooooo coooool"

"I knoiw my moms is catully hercte. I guess im a goid of sun magic and the saviors of the world"

"Wows dhats heavey" Said Lars _AN: Since iszy is ma friends again read my other fics to se more of him,_

"Well not ass heavy as da moon" I said sexy knownly deisplaying my infinte knowldege of da unverse

\"Wow u knoe da witeght of da mon" Said amada inf a beautful suprose

"Yay, it is 100000000000 plounds" I saids but not brageing

Can I have sex wif a god' Leao

"Not now you minx" I said flirtly, maybe at campu juptar,

Then we raced off the worlks fillowing me. I was all poerful, and as I felt calm, there was still a mirror of fear behinf my eyes. What if we lost then all would be lost….

_AN: So thanks for coming bakc =, im soooo happy to be back, pls reiwview, could i get to 20 that would be soooooooo cooool. But ig u wwant to chat my pms are ope3nes I hope u have gr8 day unlewss U HATERZZZZ-Nat_


End file.
